1. Field of the Invention
Fluorescing compounds find wide application, because of their ability to emit light upon excitation with energy within certain energy ranges. By virtue of this ability, fluorescers have found employment in advertising, novelty items, and as labels in chemical or biological processes, e.g. assays. That is, various compounds can be conjugated to a fluorescing compound, the conjugate subjected to some type of partitioning, and the fate of the conjugate determined by irradiating the sample with light and detecting the zone in which the conjugate exists.
This technique can be employed in immunoassays, involving specific binding pairs, such as antigens and antibodies. By conjugating a fluorescer to one of the members of the specific binding pair and employing various protocols, one can provide for partitioning of the fluorescer conjugate between a solid phase and a liquid phase in relation to the amount of antigen in an unknown sample. By measuring the fluorescence of either of the phases, one can then relate the level of fluorescence observed to a concentration of the antigen in the sample.
Alternatively, one can avoid partitioning of the fluorescent label by providing for a mechanism which varies the fluorescence of the label, depending upon the label environment in a liquid medium. For example, in addition to labeling one of the members of the specific binding pair with the fluorescer, one may label the other member with a quencher, that is, a molecule which is able to absorb the excitation energy of the fluorescer molecule, preventing the emission of a photon. The quenching then will occur only when the two members of the specific binding pair are associated, so that fluorescer and quencher have the required spatial proximity for quenching.
In preparing fluorescers, there are many desiderata. For a fluorescer, one desires a high extinction co-efficient, a high quantum efficiency, preferably approaching or equal to one, chemical stability, a large Stokes shift, and, where the fluorescence is to be affected by another agent, an efficient response to such reagent. Furthermore, where the fluorescer is to be used in the presence of serum or other composition, which is in itself fluorescent, it is desirable that the fluorescer absorb energy in a substantially different range from that absorbed by the other compounds in the medium. In the case of serum, it is desirable to have fluorescers which absorb light substantially in excess of 450 nm, preferably in excess of 500 nm.
For quencher molecules, it is desirable that the quencher efficiently quench the fluorescer molecule, that is, that there be substantial overlap between the wavelength range of emission of the fluorescer and the wavelength range of absorption by the quencher. In addition, the quencher should be chemically stable, preferably non-fluorescent, and provide a fluorescer-quencher pair with a high quenching efficiency.
In addition, any compounds of interest should be susceptible to reasonable modes of synthesis to provide the desired product in substantially pure form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,943 discloses an immunoassay involving a ligand-fluorescer conjugate employing steric inhibition of simultaneous binding of antibody for ligand and antibody for fluorescer, where the antibody for fluorescer substantially quenches the fluorescence. U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,345 describes an immunoassay involving fluorescer-quencher pairs, where a fluorescer is bonded to one member of a specific binding pair and a quencher bonded to the same or different member of a specific binding pair. The assay is dependent upon the degree to which the quencher and fluorescer are brought within quenching proximity based on the amount of analyte in the medium.
There is an extensive list of compounds involving derivatives of fluorescers. Known compounds include 4',5'-dihydroxyfluorescein and 4',5'-dihydroxy-2',7'-dibromofluorescein (C.A. 61, 7407d). Isothiocyanate derivatives of fluorescein are commercially available, while isocyanate derivates are described in C.A. 59, 563b and sulfonic derivatives are described in C.A. 58, 9012a.